Une mer bleue claire
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Un ciel immense, immense, immense, des bavardages insouciants et un flingue. Sheriarty, vague tentative de fluff, vous êtes prévenus.


Bonjour, bonsoir. ^^

En fait, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Ah si ! Désolé, je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre pour le genre. -_-"

Ya-chan, cet OS est pour toi. Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire, mais il est enfin là. Par contre je te préviens, ça risque d'être moins cuteness que ce que tu espérais. X"D

Sherlock appartient à la base à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (loué soit-il d'avoir inventé des perso' aussi cools) et Sherlock BBC à Stephen Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

Et je veux une fin aussi classe pour les épis de Dr Who. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve une fois sur deux avec des soufflets qui retombent alors que les scénaristes ne changent pas, hein ?

* * *

La ville s'étendait sous eux, impartiale et impassible. Le soleil brillait sur un ciel bleu azur rempli de nuages blancs et cotonneux dans lesquels on en viendrait à vouloir plonger.

Ces quelques éléments naturels n'avaient que faire de la vie des citoyens qui sillonnaient les rues grises en contrebas, et des problèmes qui pouvaient les accaparer. Qu'est-ce que je vais manger ce soir ? Qui va récupérer les enfants aujourd'hui ? Mince, je suis en retard. Quand va enfin arriver le plombier ? Qui vais-je bien pouvoir tuer cette fois ?

Ils n'avaient non plus que faire du combat entamé par deux hommes dont le dernier acte se déroulait à l'instant même sur le toit d'un certain hôpital.

"Et lui ?

-Mmmh…Cadre, un ou deux enfants, trompe sa femme régulièrement.

-Vraiment ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Moriarty laissa échapper un petit rire et Sherlock croisa ses mains sur ses genoux d'une manière nonchalante.

Il était impensable pour quiconque voyant ces deux personnes pour la première fois de ne pas les croire proche. Un peu fous peut-être, étant donné qu'ils étaient assis sur le rebord du toit sans se préoccuper du vide qui les accueillerai avec joie s'ils tombaient, mais ennemis, certainement pas. Et pourtant.

-Il faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait ça avant, juste discuter amicalement, lança joyeusement Jim en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la réponse de Sherlock.

-Peut-être tout simplement parce que nous n'avons jamais cherché à le faire.

Les jambes du criminel consultant se balancèrent lentement dans le vide tandis que l'esprit du détective divaguait. Tout génie qu'il soit, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il lui semblait que cet instant allait s'étirer indéfiniment, lui laissant tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour contempler le paysage. La menace de mort planant sur Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et John paraissait irréelle dans la bulle qui recouvrait en ce moment le toit de l'hôpital Barthelemy. Lui qui avait demandé un dernier instant à Moriarty avant de faire le saut de l'ange se retrouvait maintenant assis à ses côtés, à bavasser inutilement.

-Et lui ? Lui demanda soudain son compère en pointant un passant du doigt.

-Mmmh…Celui-là trompe vraiment sa femme.

-Ah bon, il est suivi par un détective privé ?

-Non, par une pute."

Jim rigola de nouveau. Lui aussi trouvait cette scène irréel. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment déplaisant. Leur relation était sur le point de s'achever sur une fin soigneusement planifiée par le criminel consultant, il pouvait se permettre de traîner un peu. Juste pour voir si Sherlock était capable de se sortir d'une situation pareil.

S'en suivit une discussion futile sur est-ce que oui ou non les gens se payaient des prostitués en temps de crise, puis tous deux se replongèrent dans la contemplation du ciel.

Une vague agitation fit soudain s'activer les gens en contrebas et le célèbre détective privé ria de bon cœur avec le non moins connu criminel consultant lorsqu'un jeune se prit une gamelle mémorable, permettant aux policiers qui le poursuivaient de le rattraper et de l'embarquer.

Cet incident clôt, Sherlock finit par réussir à recentrer ses pensées. Un peu. La présence même de Moriarty à ses côtés le perturbait. Il aurait dû se sentir menacé par cet être qui s'était récemment amusé à réduire sa vie en lambeaux. Mais non, rien. Pas la moindre petite onde négative ne venait le titiller. C'était comme s'il n'y avait qu'une espace vide à la place de l'homme, comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Vraiment étrange.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Moriarty tourna la tête vers lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le fixer, de détailler ce profil à la fois connu et pourtant toujours lointain. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Le détective avait pourtant mieux à faire que de fixer ainsi son vis-à-vis. Comme trouver un moyen de sauver ses amis tout en évitant le suicide, par exemple.

_Allez, réfléchis. _

Sans détourner le regard et en gardant son air impassible, Sherlock partit sérieusement à la recherche de la solution qui l'attendait bien au chaud dans son palais mental.

_Trouvé._

Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à sourire. Il savait que cela aurait juste énervé Jim et il voulait encore prolonger un petit peu ce divin instant de paix.

Mais tout cela était quand même tellement étrange. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à haïr cet homme ? Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait déjà trop détesté ? Plus Sherlock y pensait et plus cette hypothèse lui paraissait plausible. Après tout, même lui semblait avoir un certain seuil de haine.

Le détective se replongea dans la contemplation du ciel. Et maintenant ? Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester sur ce toit indéfiniment. De plus, d'après les calculs de Sherlock, John n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Un avion passa, laissant apparaître derrière lui une trainée cotonneuse de gouttelettes glacées. Une idée commença à s'imposer à lui. S'il y avait déjà pensé avant, c'était maintenant certain. Il devait sauver Jim. Le sortir de la solitude morbide qu'offrait sa condition de criminel le plus recherché de toute l'Angleterre. Lui prouver que la vie savait parfois être autre chose qu'un gouffre d'ennui sans fond dans lequel il était dur de ne pas s'abandonner. Et puis, peut-être, le pousser à enfin nouer une relation autre que pourrie avec des gens normaux.

Sherlock ricana mentalement. Dire que c'était le dernier des sociopathes qui venait d'avoir de telles pensées. C'était vraiment digne d'une fillette qui aurait trop regardé de magical girls. Ou alors d'un asocial qui se serait rendu compte, à l'aide de la persévérance d'un certain docteur, que quelques poissons rouges savent faire autre chose que de tourner en rond dans un bocal.

Sauf que le détective était plus intelligent qu'une gamine. Beaucoup plus. Donc il pouvait se permettre de penser à sauver le premier criminel consultant du monde. Et mieux, Sherlock se donnerait les moyens de le faire.

Mais était-il vraiment capable de pardonner à Jim tout ce qu'il avait fait, ou au moins passer outre ? Pouvaient-ils réellement partager une relation autre qu'haineuse ? Parce qu'honnêtement, qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire tous les deux à part tenter diverses nouvelles expériences dangereuses et destructrices ?

…En fait, Sherlock allait largement avoir le temps de penser à tout cela plus tard. De préférence lorsque John, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade seraient en sécurité.

"C'est l'heure, dit Moriarty en se levant, coupant court aux pensées de Sherlock.

Tout se finissait maintenant. Le criminel consultant était content de lui. C'était décidément une fin magnifique qu'il offrait à Sherlock. Celui-ci se redressa lentement sur le bord du toit, remarquant à peine les reflets du soleil s'accrochant aux façades des bâtiments alentour. Un petit rire lui échappa, presque malgré lui.

Toute la bizarrerie de la situation venait enfin de lui sauter aux yeux. Ils étaient là, deux ennemis mortels, à ourdir sordidement la fin de l'autre, alors que le soleil brillait. Honnêtement, quel genre de personne en venait à faire sauter son Némésis d'un toit ? Quel genre de personne savait quoi faire pour ne pas avoir à sauter ? Pire, quel genre de personne prenait le temps de temps de bavasser comme ils l'avaient fait dans une telle situation ?

Sherlock rigola plus fort. Jim allait mal le prendre mais tant pis.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Voilà, il l'aurait parié. Autant jouer le jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?! Continua le criminel consultant.

-Tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne vas pas rappeler les tueurs. Il y a alors un code, ou un mot, ou un nombre pour qu'ils le soient. Fit négligemment le détective en sautillant presque du bord du toit avant de se rapprocher de Moriarty.

-Oh, lâcha Jim en ayant l'air presque déçu. Et donc tu penses que tu peux me faire arrêter l'ordre ? Tu penses que tu peux me faire faire ça ?

-Oui. Toi aussi tu le penses.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une évidence dans sa bouche.

-Sherlock, répliqua le criminel d'un ton presque blasé, même ton cher grand frère n'a pas pu me faire faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Sherlock en plantant ses orbes clairs dans celles plus foncées de Jim. Je suis toi. Prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Prêt à brûler. Prêt à faire ce que les gens ordinaires ne feraient pas. Tu veux que je te serre la main en enfer ? Je ne te décevrai pas, finit-il sur un rictus.

Le criminel consultant lui rendit son regard, les sourcils froncés.

-Naaaaaan. Tu parles fort, tu es ordinaire. Tu es côté des anges.

Le rictus de Sherlock s'agrandit.

-Oh, il se peut que je sois du côté des anges. Mais ne crois pas une seconde que je suis l'un d'entre eux.

S'en suivit une seconde qui s'étira pendant des siècles, chacun jugeant l'autre. Puis l'expression de Moriarty changea. Il voyait la vérité derrière les paroles de Sherlock. Celui-ci était absolument convaincu de ce qu'il affirmait. Le criminel consultant avait perdu.

-Non… Commença-t-il lentement. Tu ne l'es pas. Je vois. Tu n'es pas ordinaire. Tu es moi.

Un sourire dément illuminait maintenant son visage. Perdu, il avait perdu. Le détective l'avait battu de la manière la plus étrange qui soit, mais il l'avait fait. Envolé, les plans compliqués, les jeux de masques.

-En effet, tu es moi. Merci, Sherlock Holmes, continua-t-il en lui serrant la main. Merci. Sois béni. Tant que je suis vivant, tu peux sauver tes amis, tu as une issue.

La démence s'était maintenant déplacée dans les yeux de Jim, illuminant son regard d'une flamme féroce.

- Eh bien, bonne chance avec ça.

Le temps se gela de nouveau. Plus rien ne bougea à part la main du criminel consultant qui avançait inexorablement vers sa poche afin de mettre elle-même un terme à cette histoire. Il refusait de laisser le temps aux voix dans sa tête de se remettre à crier, lui hurler qu'il était inutile dans un monde où Sherlock Holmes avait réussi à désamorcer son dernier plan. Il ferait tomber le détective, peu lui importait de lui servir de lest. Un nuage glissa et un rayon de soleil vint accrocher l'acier froid d'une arme à feu.

Sherlock eu moins d'une demi-seconde pour réagir. Un quart de seconde pour voir Jim commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter d'un fourrer le canon de son revolver, et un autre quart pour dévier sa main dans une tentative désespérée. Le coup partit quand même, laissant une longue trainée sanglante sur la tempe du criminel consultant.

De l'azote liquide se déversa dans les veines du détective, la colère le brûlant de l'intérieur. Comment Moriarty avait-il pu tenter de faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi cette technique de lâche après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ?!

Sa main exerça une torsion sur le canon de l'arme, obligeant Jim à la lâcher. Le détective s'était brûlé la paume lorsque la balle était partie mais il ne sentait rien pour l'instant, rien d'autre que la haine qui était maintenant revenu, noyant sa conscience et son sang-froid.

-Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il en dégageant sa main droite de l'étreinte de Moriarty et en saisissant son col. Pourquoi tenter de faire ça ?

Jim était trop choqué pour trouver une répartie. Pourquoi le détective l'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas juste éloigné lorsqu'il avait vu le revolver ? Pourquoi était-il maintenant en train de le secouer comme un prunier en lui demandant des comptes ?

-Tu ne comprends rien, c'est ça ?

Le criminel consultant ne put que hocher la tête. Il faillit s'énerver en voyant l'expression de mépris qui était en train de se dessiner sur le visage de Sherlock mais retourna à son océan d'étonnement lorsque le détective le relâche en soupirant. Oh. Lui semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

En effet, Sherlock comprenait. Il voyait maintenant les schémas mentaux de Jim, les pourquoi et les comment. C'était un peu triste qu'il y arrive, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient vraiment semblables. Mais c'était aussi une bonne chose. Qu'il le comprenne, pas qu'ils soient pareils. C'était également malheureux de comprendre que Jim était tellement orgueilleux qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que continuer de voir vivre Sherlock.

-La vie est ennuyeuse, n'est-ce pas ? Commença le détective en fixant un point loin derrière Jim. Tous ces gens qui grouillent sans se poser de questions, qui ne voient rien.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux du criminel consultant.

-Tu crois peut-être que je n'y pas déjà pensé, au suicide ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton grave. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas déjà demandé si ce qu'il y avait après était plus intéressant qu'ici ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je reste ?

-Parce que tu penses qu'il n'y a que des bactéries et des vers après ?

Moriarty semblait avoir repris contenance. Il chercha le revolver des yeux et grimaça intérieurement en constatant qu'il était trop loin pour qu'il puisse espérer le récupérer avant que Sherlock ne l'arrête.

-Puis tu ne devais pas y rester encore longtemps, dans ce monde ennuyeux.

Sherlock eu un nouveau rictus.

-Et toi alors ? Que comptais-tu faire après cette affaire ? C'est bien de vouloir se débarrasser de moi, mais encore faut-il savoir quoi faire ensuite.

Jim ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Les rouages qui d'habitude tournaient si vite dans sa tête s'étaient grippés dans un grincement. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu, et étrangement cela le dérangeait moins que d'habitude. Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas plus de voir tous ses plans détruits par Sherlock ?

-Tu devrais être content, continua le détective. Toi qui te plaignais de m'avoir battu, le jeu va pouvoir continuer.

Ah. C'était surement pour ça. Le plaisir de pouvoir jouer une nouvelle partie.

Jim restait quand même un peu amer. C'était humiliant de se faire battre après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné. Puis continuer, soit, mais comment ? Parce qu'allait être la suite des évènements ? Sherlock se débrouillerait pour lui faire cracher ce foutu code, puis il pourrait ensuite le descendre tranquillement.

-Tu ne seras plus seul.

Le criminel consultant fixa le détective, complètement perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti était en train de raconter ?

-Tu crois peut-être que ça ne se voit pas ? Tu ressembles à un gamin perdu."

Sherlock fit alors la chose la plus étrange qui soit. Doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas le faire fuir, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Jim, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte maladroite. Celui-ci était tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit même pas, tous les rouages dans sa tête ayant fini de fondre pour former une large mare de zinc et d'aluminium.

Honnêtement, Sherlock ne savait pas trop dans quoi il était en train de s'embarquer. Il savait juste que ce serait intéressant. Puis il refusait définitivement de laisser le criminel consultant disparaître ainsi. Et même si c'était égoïste, lui non plus ne voulait pas être seul. John ne suffisait plus. Ce n'était pas grave si Jim ne lui rendait pas son étreinte pour l'instant.

Sherlock repoussa loin toutes les questions qui commençaient à s'imposer à lui. Peu lui importait son frère, les problèmes avec la police et les journaux. Il trouverait comment faire pour que tout se passe au mieux. Ils trouveraient.

Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un ancien toxicomane pour canaliser un criminel imprévisible ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir trop raté mon coup. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec ce genre de chose. X") Puis je sais que cette scène a déjà dû être traitée mais tant pis, je voulais le faire quand même.

Thanks for reading. :3

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


End file.
